iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Harys Hawthorne
Ser Harys Hawthorne is the heir to House Hawthorne and Hawthorne Hall. He was born in 253 AC to Lord Hewett Hawthorne and Lady Werpa Foote. Since the year 270 AC, Harys has roamed the West and surrounding regions, partaking tourneys and acting as a hedge knight. Appearance Harys, having been on the road for over a decade, has a gruff look about him; hair disheveled, and patches of facial hair that fails to grow longer than a handful of inches. More often than not, to avoid having to maintain eye contact with people for too long, Harys is found in his armor; castle forged, with a ring of black thorns painted on his left shoulder, and a ring of pink flowers on the other. Biography Harys was born in the year 253 AC to Lord Hewett Hawthorne and Lady Werpa Foote. From a young age, he had a weapon thrusted into his hands. His father often forced him into the yard, berating Harys when he would yield. The guards and soldiers of Hawthorne Hall would join him, though for different reasons, leading to Harys becoming rather submissive, and introverted, but also giving him great experience in dueling. His vice, however, was his often wroth nature. Due to his treatment, he would often allow his emotions to bubble over. This would ultimately lead to the fateful day that Harys left Hawthorne Hall for good. At the age of seven-and-ten, he was sparring with his friend, Ser Ormund. After he was beaten by his friend, he heard a chortling coming from the keep's window. Harys glanced up, seeing his father pointing and laughing. This, after a horrible month for Harys, was the breaking point. He stormed in the keep, pushing aside four guards on his way, and beat his father within an inch of his life. Though this would be an offense punishable by death in most keeps, he was the heir, and his father had been treating him horribly his entire life. The guards cared little for the Lord, and allowed Harys to escape. Ever since that day, Harys has been traveling the countryside as a Hedge Knight. When Durran's Defiance broke out later that year, he joined House Crakehall's levies as a soldier instead of joining his father. In the Reach, he assisted in the sacking of Highgarden, taking a goblet with an emerald encrusted Tyrell sigil, and a Tyrell broach that he uses to this day to pin his cloak to his clothes in the process. In the war, seeing his first true taste of battle, he truly began to excel with his blunt weapons and shield. Harys was able to fend off various guards whilst the Westermen host sacked Highgarden, specifically barging into the main hall. Since then, he traveled around the West, partaking in tourneys, assisting in routing bandits, and general debauchery. He, unless absolutely necessary, does not reveal his heritage. Though it is easy to ascertain after glancing at his pauldrons painted with the thorn and flower circlets of House Hawthorne, he still does not reveal that he is the son and heir of Lord Hewett. Now, we find him at Payne Hall, ready to partake in the tourney. Timeline * 253 AC: Born to Hewett and Werpa. * 259 AC: His father begins and continues to berate him, leading to building resentment and other emotional and mental issues. * 270 AC: Leaves Hawthorne Hall after beating his father bloody. Joins Crakehall levies to fight in the Reach, taking his share of the plunder before fighting in the Riverlands. * 282 AC: Partakes in the tourney at Payne Hall. Family Tree * Lord Hewett Hawthorne (b. 234 AC) * Lady Werpa Foote ** Harys Hawthorne (b. 253 AC) ** Lynette Hawthorne (b. 257 AC) ** Harold Hawthorne (b. 258 AC) * Ser Harmund Hawthorne (b. 238 AC) Recent Events * 2nd Moon, 282 AC: Partakes in the Tourney at Payne Hall. Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi Category:Knight